


#couplepranks

by tmo



Series: Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Iruka Week 2021, Irukaweek2021, M/M, Social Media, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Iruka is the best boyfriend, according to his TikTok
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Keeping It 500 - Iruka Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200455
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	#couplepranks

**Author's Note:**

> So, was really inspired by the couple's tags on tiktok that are like "pranks" (but not really)  
> They're all about couples being cute and sweet and just wanted to show that Iruka is the best boyfriend

Iruka would check the thermostat religiously. Iruka started recording when it was definitely twenty-two degrees celsius because Iruka made sure it was without complaints because Kakashi was happy to leave it alone.

That’s why Kakashi was so confused when Iruka said way too loudly, “God, it’s so hot in here.”

Immediately, Kakashi turned towards Iruka and found his boyfriend was standing in the kitchen without a shirt. Or pants. Or underwear.

Smirking, Kakashi wondered, “What did I do?”

Iruka didn’t answer, he just frowned innocently.

“Is it because I cleaned the garage? No? Is it my birthday?” Kakashi kept asking, sauntering over with a gleam in his eye. When Iruka didn’t answer, he shrugged and started to undress too. “Actually, it is really hot in here.”

* * *

“Hey, babe,” Iruka said, his boyfriend lost in his phone. “I’m going on a trip with the boys.”

“Oh? Where are we going?” Kakashi asked without looking up, ignorant to Iruka’s tone.

“No, baby, it’s a boys’ trip. Just me and the boys.” 

Kakashi looked up really quick at that, looking so confused and hurt. “What?”

“A boys trip.”

“You mean I can’t come?” Kakashi murmured mournfully.

“No,” Iruka giggled. “That’s the point of a boys’ trip. What are you going to do while I’m gone?”

Kakashi huffed and went back to sulking in his book. “Miss you.”

* * *

Kakashi almost choked on his coffee when he walked into the kitchen and Iruka held back laughter as he watched his boyfriend’s face on his phone screen. It went from blank to shocked so quickly and then it stopped at a smirk. “Oh, what do we have here?”

“Hm? What?”

“Those… Pants are…” Kakashi kissed his fingers with a flourish. “Chef’s kiss.”

“I’m glad you like them.”

“Oh, I like them… I really, really like them,” Kakashi’s wink was the last snippet before Iruka quickly stopped recording.

* * *

The first note came when Kakashi was sitting on the toilet, reading.

_Miss you :( <3 _

Kakashi chuckled and picked up the cute heart-shaped cut-out, calling out to his boyfriend, “You are the cutest. Babe, I’ll be out in a bit.” 

_Miss you even more now :’(_

Kakashi couldn’t help but sputter into more laughter. “Iruka… You can just talk to me. Why…”

_I want food. Come make me food._

“Oh, okay I get it. You don’t really miss me,” Kakashi countered but another note slipped under the door so quickly.

_One food = one blowie_

The immediate sound of flushing was what made Iruka roll back and crack up.

* * *

At his computer desk, Kakashi was frowning so hard, looking so sad and upset by what he was working on. So, Iruka slid in front of his boyfriend. Kakashi was about to say something but was quickly silenced when Iruka started to climb onto his chair. He simply gave in to his adoring boyfriend’s touch and helped Iruka sit on his lap comfortably. Arms twining around each other, they tucked their heads into each other’s necks and took a moment to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I skipped day 4 because I haven't finished my Just Go With It AU and I have plannssss  
> Love you guys! Please go check out the other amazing works, they're all so amazing and since I'm basically the catalogue/data entry mod, I can confirm that as fact!!


End file.
